


Runa's House Party

by Rina (rinadoll)



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fake Dating, M/M, Post-Canon, set several years after canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: Casey's great-aunt is throwing a house party: is it going to be a home run or a strike out for Danny and Casey?





	Runa's House Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, cherryvanilla! <3

“Casey, Casey, Casey.” Dan leaned against the door frame of their shared office, a little smirk on his face.

“Yes?” Casey answered, instantly wary. He noticed a bright pink envelope in Danny’s hand and felt a headache creep on. 

“I received a very interesting piece of mail today, Casey,” Danny said. He grabbed his wheelie chair and slid it over to Casey, sitting on it backwards. “Very interesting.”

“Well, you pretty regularly get requests for dates, proms, booty calls and threesomes,” Casey said, continuing to type his script. Which would not currently get past the censors. “Foursome?” he asked, backspacing. 

“That’s not unusual enough to be interesting, either,” Dan said, smugly, and Casey rolled his eyes. “No, no, my good sir. This very interesting piece of mail comes to me from a certain Runa S. Braun, by way of Minnesota. Do I see a glimmer of recognition in your eyes?”

“I know Auntie Runa, yes,” Casey said. 

“Ah ha!” Danny said, waving it in his face. “You admit it!”

“That I know my own great-aunt?” Casey asked. “I think that’s the least bizarre thing about this conversation.” 

“She invited me to a house party, Casey,” Dan said. “A. House. Party.”

“She did say she was going to have one this year,” Casey said. “She used to be famous for them.” 

“I did not know that,” Dan said. “I knew neither of those things, because I don’t know Auntie Runa. Casey, pray tell, why is your great-aunt inviting me to her house for a party that lasts days?”

“She enjoys putting together groups of people that might not otherwise meet,” Casey said. “That you don’t know her is probably why she invited you.”

“She sounds quirky,” Danny said, spinning the envelope.

“That’s an accurate description,” Casey said, giving up on typing. 

“So your quirky great-aunt just randomly decided to invite a complete stranger to her house for a few days in December?” Dan asked. “Walk me through this, Case.”

“You’re not a complete stranger,” Casey said. “She watches the show. She’s heard about you from me and Charlie for years. Apparently, we spoke too well of you and now she wants to meet you. Our mistake.”

“Too well? There’s no such thing,” Dan said. “I should have known, little old ladies love me.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that,” Casey warned. “She’s just turned 60 and claims to feel 40.” 

“Got it,” Dan said. “So, house party. Are you going? Or am I meeting this quirky aunt all on my lonesome?”

“I had already sent my regrets,” Casey said, though he felt confident that Danny’s invite has been a direct rebuttal of that rejection. “You’re not really considering going, are you?”

Of course he was. He’d never give up the chance to meet a fan. Which is why Casey found himself arguing their case to Dana—both of them out for almost a week was not an easy sell, but he traded for a few choice holidays and got permission. There was no way Casey was letting Auntie Runa get to Danny without supervision. Or giving Danny unsupervised access to Auntie Runa. He wasn’t sure which would be worse.

\---------------------------  
The afternoon was swallowed in grey, heavy skies bearing down on snow as far as the eye could see. Auntie Runa’s house was a few miles outside the nearest town, and the drive there was desolate. Dan had headphones on, listening to a game, leaving Casey to drive their rental car down the familiar road.

“Holy shit,” Dan yelped, sitting up as Casey turned onto the driveway. “Is that a castle?”

“It’s just a big house,” Casey said, downplaying what was, admittedly, much like a castle. “Auntie Runa calls it her manor house.”

“It’s like we’ve gone back in time to England,” Danny said, as the house loomed ever closer. “I had no idea your family was this rich.”

“We’re not,” Casey said, pulling alongside the four car garage. “Her ex-husband was, many, many decades ago. Ready?”

“Well, I was,” Danny said. “Now I am reconsidering my entire wardrobe. You did not properly prepare me for this, Case.” 

“You’re fine, Danny,” Casey said, sliding out of the car. He opened the trunk and tossed Danny’s bags over to him. 

“Casey! Casey, darling!” Runa threw open the front entrance and held out her arms, waiting for him. “I am so delighted that you changed your mind.”

Casey gave her a tight, one armed hug, until Dan took his suitcase and he could properly hug her. “It’s so good to see you again,” he said, smiling down at her. 

“And you must be Danny,” Runa said, stepping back and taking the bags from Dan. She pushed them at Casey and grabbed Dan into a big hug. Casey met Dan’s eyes over her head and tried not to laugh.

“Runa Braun, Dan Rydell,” Casey said. 

“Good to meet you, Ms. Braun,” Dan said, flashing her a smile as she ushered them into the foyer.

“None of that now, Danny,” she scolded. “It’s Auntie Runa for you. We’re going to have so much fun this weekend,” she said enthusiastically. “Now, almost everyone is here. Why don’t you two bring your bags up, and then meet the rest of us in the parlour? We’ll do introductions and tour in about half an hour or so. Toddle on now, dears, and we’ll see you soon.” She hugged them one more time and disappeared into a room to their left.

“Wow,” Dan said. “Wow.”

“Yep,” Casey said. He wasn’t sure if that was referring to the bear hugs, the rapid fire speech, or the early 60s hair and clothing style that Runa had never abandoned. But it didn’t matter. “That’s Auntie Runa.” He noticed a man walking towards them and smiled. “Steve. Good to see you.”

“Been too long, Casey,” Steve said, as they shook hands. He turned to Dan. “I’m Steve Madsen, I run the estate for Runa. We watch your show every night.”

“Nice to hear that, thanks, Steve,” Dan said, shaking hands.

“Runa has you in your old room, Casey,” Steve said. “I need to get back to the kitchen, do you remember where to go?”

“Of course,” Casey said, and Steve turned away. Dan and Casey glanced at each other.

“How about me, Steve?” Dan asked. He offered his winning smile. “Not putting me out in the cold, are you?”

“Of course not,” Steve said, disapprovingly. “You’re in with Casey, of course. It’s never been a problem here.” 

Casey felt his stomach fall as Steve left for the kitchen and Dan looked confused. 

“They must have run out of bedrooms,” Casey said, trying to shrug. 

Dan looked up at the doors lining the second floor hallways they could see from the foyer. “Well, lead on then,” he said, a little doubtfully.

Not all of those doors were bedrooms, of course, but Casey knew his aunt had at least a dozen bedrooms throughout the top floors and just hoped that Dan never figured that out. Somehow. 

Casey had been a constant visitor until his marriage, and had been given his own permanent bedroom as a child. It had been cleaned, but otherwise looked like how he had decorated it back in the late 80s. Dan mocked his sports figures and posters, and Casey let him, rather than talk about the fact that they were unpacking in a shared bedroom at his aunt’s request. A request that felt much weirder than an order from a cheap network.

He let Danny natter on as they headed back downstairs to the parlour. A fire was merrily dancing away as a dozen people mingled and chatted with cocktails. 

Runa rang a small silver bell as they poured their own drinks and the room quieted. “Welcome, all, to my winter solstice house party!” She beamed as they clapped politely. “Now, many of you are new to my house parties, but never you worry. There are handouts for everyone!” 

At that, Steve began passing out spiral bound books. Casey took his and skimmed through it as his aunt continued on. Schedule, activity options for down time, games to try. She’d added a few new things, but all of his favorites were still there. 

“We’re lighting ourselves on fire?” Dan whispered to him, tilting a page in his direction. 

Casey grinned, despite his bubbling anxiety. Snapdragon was one of those favorites--raisins doused in brandy were lit on fire, and they competed to catch as many as they could. “Yep.” 

“Now, before the games begin, let’s all introduce ourselves,” Runa said, looking over at them. “We’re all going to be real good friends this weekend, so let’s start right. Rather than introduce yourself, please introduce your partner so that we really get to know you all.”

The mixed group of men and women began to pair themselves off, and with that, Casey began to suspect that Dan’s invitation had not been a way to manipulate him into coming, but instead, was half of his invitation. And put the shared bedroom into new light. And set the bubbling anxiety into a tidal wave of panic.

Unless--maybe these were all work partners, like him and Danny. Auntie always had a theme, so of course, that would be the theme this year. 

It wasn’t. Alex introduced her girlfriend Katie. Mike introduced the love of his life, Glenn. Sarah and Molly. Ned and Ryan. Jill and Jodie. Danny and Casey.

Casey’s introduction was a stilted recitation of his and Dan’s history that Dan cut off with a roll of his eyes.

“Casey here has never been a fan of public speaking, which is why I’m the most popular sports anchor on our network,” Dan said, clapping his hand on Casey’s shoulder as everyone laughed. He went on to give Casey a stellar introduction, the type of which Danny absolutely deserved and Casey had failed at. 

Dan excused himself as Runa gave them a twenty minute warning for dinner. Casey tried to follow, but was waylaid by a few enthusiastic guests who watched their show. Each assured him that their secret was safe, and Casey just kept his studio smile and patter in place until he finally escaped to find Danny.

Casey found him in a corridor to the kitchen, hunched over his Blackberry.

“I am being logical about this,” Dan hissed. “They are all gay. Casey is freaked out. I don’t know how else to interpret this, Abby.”

His voice had the same almost broken tone it had had during their Draft Day fights and Casey stepped into his view without even thinking about it.

“The message is for me, not from me,” Casey said. 

Dan jerked around, straightening up with game face on. Abby mumbled from the speakers as Dan fumbled with the phone.

“I’m sorry you got dragged into the middle of it,” Casey said, finding it hard to keep eye contact. “Auntie, I think, wanted me to feel accepted, but I was as blindsided as you were.”

“Accepted how, Casey?” Abby asked, apparently now on speakerphone.

Casey glanced down at the phone and addressed it. “Accepted as bisexual,” he said, barely stumbling over the words. “She thinks I lost that part of myself after Lisa, with the job and all, and wants me to celebrate having it back.”

There was a pause. “Dan?” Abby prompted.

“Back?” Dan asked.

“She thinks I’m dating someone. Specifically, she thinks that I’m dating you,” Casey said, eyes firmly on the floor.

Even Abby was speechless for a few moments.

“Oh, does she?” Dan asked, and Casey could hear the laugh.

He looked up and saw that Dan was, in fact, smirking. 

“Dan, do you have a constructive comment to add?” Abby asked. Evidently, she could hear it, too. 

“What on earth did you say to her?” Dan asked, spreading his arms wide. “I mean, I know, I’m irresistible. But honestly, what the hell, Casey.”

“She misunderstood Charlie’s enthusiasm about you, and spending time with you,” Casey admitted. “And I didn’t understand enough of what she meant until it was too late.”

“I can only imagine that conversation,” Dan said. 

“I’m not so sure of that,” Casey said. He didn’t mention that Auntie Runa had also misinterpreted his enthusiasm about Danny, and Danny and Charlie’s relationship. “I was hoping to play buffer between you two until we could go home, I had no idea she’d do this. I’ll talk to her after dinner.”

“And break her heart?” Dan asked. “Casey McCall, how could you even entertain the thought of that?”

“Dan,” Abby said, warning clear in her tone. Dan ignored her. 

“Obviously we need to fake date for the next four days,” Dan said, making it sound like the most logical conclusion instead of the most absurd. “I’m not going to be responsible for ruining Auntie Runa’s house party. I’ll never be invited back.”

“Dan, why don’t you take me off speaker so we can discuss this?” Abby asked.

“Sorry, Abby, Casey and I have plans to make,” Dan said, and disconnected over her protests. “I’ll pay for that. Literally. She’s probably billing me for her prep for the many things she’s going to yell at me about next week.”

“We don’t need to make things weird, Danny,” Casey said, not hating the idea as much as he knew he should.

“It’s only going to be weird if you make it weird, Casey,” Danny said firmly.

Casey made it weird. Dan scoffed at him at every turn, but Casey couldn’t stop making it weird. Frankly, that Danny could make it natural seemed weirder to him. He supposed that was how it went, though, when Danny was just having fun pretending something that he found amusing. 

They got through the busy schedule, including ice skating, snowmen, bonfires, sleigh rides, and horseback riding. They played games, and Casey beat the pants off him at Snapdragon. They shopped for presents for families in need in the area, listened to games by the fire, and found themselves making good friends with all the other couples, despite Casey’s awkwardness. Runa watched them in delight, beaming at every affectionate move they made. 

They had most of Monday free in order to prepare for the evening’s grand feast, the biggest event of the party. Dan was stretched out on the couch, his head in Casey’s lap, while Casey read aloud from Kinsella’s _Shoeless Joe_. He’d threatened to read _Fever Pitch_ until Dan nearly got the book into the fire, so they settled on baseball. 

A flash distracted Casey and made them both jump. Runa stood by the fire with a camera in her hands. “Had to snap my boys looking so happy,” she said cheerfully. “Casey, sweetheart, I haven’t seen you so relaxed since the previous century. You’re a good influence, Danny.”

“Of course I am, Auntie,” Dan said, rubbing Casey’s leg fondly. “Only the best kind of influence for our Casey here.”

Dan and Runa continued to make small talk about the party, the show, and Dan kept rubbing soft circles into Casey’s knee. He was distracted enough by the soothing, intimate feel that he just let the conversation sail past him, until he realized Danny was painting a picture of their lives together, on set and off. It was nothing but the truth, but it sounded different in this context.

“Once I knew, it made sense,” Runa agreed. “Those looks you’d give each other! Like you thought the other was the most wonderful person in the entire world.”

“He is,” Danny said, and Casey’s chest seized up. 

“Excuse me,” Casey said, and Danny just barely missed being rolled to the floor as Casey strode towards the door. Not fleeing. Striding. Like he had somewhere important to be. To have a panic attack.

He ended up in the stables, where he realized he’d forgotten to take his coat. He grabbed a brush and started currying the nearest horse, hoping it would help warm him in the sub freezing temperatures. 

His coat hit his back and dropped to the dusty ground. His hat and scarf followed.

“Auntie Runa said this was your favorite place,” Dan said, his voice sounding carefully neutral.

Casey wondered if he could just keep brushing, but eventually dropped his arm and turned to pick up his things. “It is.”

“She also said that you’re emotionally constipated,” Dan continued.

“She’s mentioned that before,” Casey said, putting everything on. 

“Anything you want to add?” Dan asked.

“That really does sum it up,” Casey said, shrugging. 

“You made this weekend a little weird,” Dan said, picking up a brush of his own and entering the next stall over.

“Yeah,” Casey said, starting the slow, rhythmic strokes on the horse again. There wasn't much else to say about that. He really had. The other guests seemed to think it was an adorable quirk, luckily. “I’m not very good at pretending. It’s not as easy for me as it is for you.”

“Easy?” Dan said sharply. “Casey, none of this has been easy for me. In fact, it’s been damned hard.”

“I--I’m sorry,” Casey said. “Of course it is. Faking a relationship with a guy for a house full of strangers can’t be easy. But you’ve made it look like it is.”

“I’ve made it look easy because it feels like the most natural thing in the world,” Dan snapped and Casey froze, confused. “I do look at you like you’re the most wonderful person in the world, you complete jackass. Abby has called me out on that exact thing more than once. It’s because I think you are. The hard part of this is that you can barely pretend that you like me.”

“I do like you,” Casey protested, pouncing on the one point he could understand clearly. “Danny, you’re my favorite person in the world, outside of Charlie, and you’re straight, so what even are you saying?”

“No, I’m bisexual and you are blind,” Danny said and Casey felt like the air had been kicked out of his lungs. “You’ve made this weekend weird, and now I’m going to make the rest of our lives weird, but that’s okay, because I have a job offer in Chicago.” 

And now Casey felt like he’d been kicked in the balls. An actual physical pain, because Danny hadn’t told him.

“I wasn’t even entertaining the idea of it, but I have to now, because, Casey.” Danny’s voice got closer until he was in the stall with Casey and Casey had to look at him. “Casey, I love you. I have for ages. When you said you were also bi and Charlie had been talking about us enough that your aunt thought we were dating, I thought maybe. Maybe a weekend of pretending to date would get those gears in your head turning and we could actually talk about this. Because I think you look at me the same way I look at you.”

Words were damned hard. Had he used up all of his words in his scripts? Because no words were coming now. And Danny was looking sad and turning away.

“It wasn’t just Charlie,” he said quickly. “It was how I talked about you, too. And about us. And how I looked at you.”

Dan turned, and the hope on his face was almost too much to take. “I made it weird because being with you is the most natural thing in the world and it was too hard to act out what I wanted to be real when it couldn’t be. Because since when are you attracted to men? What the hell is that?”

“Since I made out with Matt, the star center fielder, under the bleachers in high school,” Danny said, grinning. “What about you? Talk about left field announcements.”

“Also high school,” Casey said, feeling a little bit of a giddy grin himself. “Greg the goalie.”

“No,” Dan groaned. “Not soccer. Never soccer.”

“Sometimes a tie is the best outcome of all,” Casey said.

“But not a 0-0 tie,” Dan protested. “Come ON, Case.”

Casey stepped forward into Dan’s space, hoping to curtail another rant, and Danny quieted. “Will it make it weird if I kissed you?”

“It would make it weirder if you didn’t,” Dan said, and Casey leaned in. 

It was funny, because in all his dreams about this moment, there had never been horses stomping or the smell of manure or the feel of so much winter gear it felt like they were on the planet Hoth. But none of those imaginary kisses held a candle to the real thing. And the puffy coats made a great barrier to the wooden wall Danny pretty quickly had him up against. And the horses masked the sounds they made, keeping them hidden in their own world just a little longer. 

The rest of the party, Casey was glad to say, wasn’t weird at all. Danny promised to turn down the job offer and everything was perfect. 

Even if _Fever Pitch_ did end up in the fire after all.


End file.
